One project, presently underway, focuses upon the relative appeal and effectiveness of various treatment modalities offered through the W.R.A. program. A proposed project will focus on the development and implementation of an educational/informational program on the related subjects of (a) alcoholism and (b) the services of W.R.A. The format will include public presentations, personal contacts, and the continued development of educational materials including a filmed documentary. A second proposed project will encompass the development and maintenance of a current, regularly updated, comprehensive area-wide resource file which will facilitate prompt, efficient inter-agency referral services for women alcoholics.